toonstartvfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Unleashed
Sonic Unleashed, also known as Sonic World Adventure (ソニックワールドアドベンチャー, Sonikku Wārudo Adobenchi) in Japan, is a ToonstarTV original movie based on the game in the Sonic Series and the third Sonic game with the rating of E10+ developed by Sonic Team Japan and published by SEGA for multiple platforms. This is the first main series Sonic game on the Wii and last for the Playstation 2 The game follows Sonic the Hedgehog as he attempts to restore the world to normal after his nemesis, Dr. Eggman, splits the world's continents into pieces with a powerful new ray weapon and the power of the Chaos Emeralds, as well as his struggles with his new beast form generated by the corrupted Emeralds, and Sonic the Werehog. The Wii story is currently available. There is no telling if an uncut version will be released. Scenes from Sonic Unleashed can be seen in the Cartoon Heroes 4000 series. Plot Sonic Unleashed begins describing the end of an untold story which sees Sonic confronting his nemesis, Dr. Eggman, bounding around a fleet of spaceships, and transforming into Super Sonic - Sonic transformed using the power of the Chaos Emeralds - in order to stop him, destroying Eggman's mech and knocking Eggman himself to the ground. As a trap, Eggman pretends to plea for mercy. When Sonic is close enough, he activates his laser, which traps Sonic in the center and begins drawing the Chaos energy out of Sonic and the Emeralds in a fashin that is clearly painful to Sonic. After the laser is fired, Eggman fires it at the earth to wake a monster known as Dark Gaia, splitting the planet. The dark energy of the Emeralds is brought out by the ray, transforming Sonic into a monstrous version of himself and rendering the Chaos Emeralds gray and powerless. Eggman then opens an airlock which sucks Sonic and the drained Emeralds out into space and down to Earth. While Sonic is saved from a fatal landing due to an unknown energy source, he still ends up taking a heavy fall, landing on top of a flying dog-like creature whom Sonic names Chip. The resulting impact causes Chip to lose his memory (which Sonic thinks is his fault). Sonic agrees to help Chip restore his memory during their journey. After exploring the city of Apotos, Sonic and Chip run into Tails, who reveals that Professor Pickle of Spagonia University may be able to help them on their adventure. Once they reach Spagonia, they discover Dr. Eggman has kidnapped Professor Pickle for his knowledge on Dark Gaia. After traveling to Mazuri and freeing him, Professor Pickle explains the nature of Dark Gaia and reveals that restoring power to the Chaos Emeralds via the Gaia Temples would help the planet return to normal. Sonic then sets out to the seven Gaia Temples to restore the emeralds and reassemble the planet. All the while, Dr. Eggman makes plans to reassemble Dark Gaia and finish Eggmanland. During the restoration of the sixth Chaos Emerald, it's revealed that Chip is in fact Light Gaia, the opposite of Dark Gaia, and he lost his memories because, like Dark Gaia, he was prematurely awakened by Eggman's laser; likewise, Dark Gaia has not yet been fully reborn due to his premature awakening, and Sonic must stop Eggman before Dark Gaia's full powers return to its normal state. At this point, Sonic travels to the location of the last temple, over which Eggman has built Eggmanland using an extraction of Dark Gaia's power. While Sonic is able to restore the last emerald and defeat Eggman's newest mech, Dark Gaia becomes complete, by draining the dark energy that Sonic had that turned him into werehog, knocking Dr. Eggman out of the way to keep the power for itself. Sonic is too weak to move so Chip uses the Gaia Temples to form a body called Gaia Colussus to combat Dark Gaia with, Sonic recovers on the Gaia Colossus and helps Chip fight Dark Gaia. Chip and Sonic hold off the beast, but Dark Gaia manages to take its final form. Sonic then transforms into Super Sonic using the seven Chaos Emeralds and takes Perfect Dark Gaia down, but the battle leaves him too drained of his energy to escape. As the final continent moves back into place, Chip flings Sonic back onto the surface while he remains behind. After Sonic wakes up, Chip's necklace and some parting words are found on the ground. Sonic then picks it up and puts on the necklace as a bracelet to remind them of their adventures together. The game ends as Sonic runs off with Tails, who is in the Tornado, towards another adventure. =cast= =Background Information= *In the opening movie, a Sega Dreamcast can be spotted when Eggman pushes the button to fire the laser. It is seen again later when the Egg Dragoon is defeated. In the scene where Sonic loses his Werehog transformation, a SEGA Dreamcast can be seen to the left of Eggman. The Dreamcast also makes an appearance in the scene after the Egg Dragoon is defeated, when Eggman is seen attempting to command Dark Gaia to destroy Sonic, the Dreamcast, along with a controller and a game case (with Dr. Eggman's 2D art for Sonic Rush as the cover) can be seen to the right of Eggman. *This is the first game in the main series to be known by a different name in Japan, where it goes by the name Sonic World Adventure. *This is one of the only three Sonic game movies to have a Hub World. The other two are Sonic Adventure and Sonic 2006 *This is one of the only two games in which Sonic transforms into Super Sonic at the beginning of the game, the other being Sonic 3''.'' *Tails and Amy do not seem to have been affected by Dark Gaia. *One scene contains a reference to the ending of Sonic CD. During the scene, Sonic (in his werehog state) is seen carefully putting Amy on the ground after having saved her, with her eyes closed, then quickly leaving by swinging across buildings when she opens her eyes and turns to look at him. Much like how in the ending of Sonic CD, he put Amy on the ground, and then, while her eyes were still closed, he carefully backed away and then ran off just as she opened her eyes. *This is the first time Sonic has been tricked by Dr. Eggman who actually succeeds in it, as it is usually Knuckles who falls for his made-up stories. *In the Uncut version After Perfect Dark Gaia is defeated and the Earth is returning to normal, Chip says "Sonic. You must live." On the contrary, the subtitles say "Sonic. You have to live." *This is the only Sonic film where Sonic never loses the Chaos Emeralds throughout the game. *The 3 deleted scenes that are hidden videos on the 360/PS3 version are also seen in Cartoon Heroes 4000 Category:Shows Category:Movies